Real estate broker services are today paid on the basis of a fixed percentage of the sales price of the realty. The panoply of broker services are packaged together and covered by the fixed percentage, regardless of whether or not the purchaser wants all of those services or wishes to pay for only those he wants. This is partially attributable to the regulatory environment, which has conditioned people to treat real estate knowledge and service to the purchaser, as an indivisible whole. As a result, people are often required to pay for full-scope broker services even if they do not want some services, even if they do not obtain some services, and even when they perform some of these services for themselves. The broker is paid the fixed percentage of real estate property price. Today, no broker fees are actually paid based on an independent pricing of the value of broker services actually delivered to the purchaser. Also, there is no mechanism or algorithm to capture relationship between property values and values of broker services used for buy/sell transactions involving real estate.